Chiku
by Sparten21
Summary: Introduction In this world there are magical powers called Chiku which are made out of anything in this world and now these powers are used to take out creatures called Uciki which can possibly destroy the world.Humans and Uciki have been in war for a Century now,Every person in the world has some kind of power.This is why there are now schools teaching how to use there powers


_Chiku_

 _Introduction_

 _In this world there are magical powers called Chiku which are made out of anything in this world and now these powers are used to take out creatures called Uciki which can possibly destroy the world.Humans and Uciki have been in war for a Century now,Every person in the world has some kind of power.This is why there are now schools teaching teens how to use there powers to fight the Uciki._

 _My name is Matt Shizen and I too have a power which is nature with my best friend Flare Kasai who has a power of fire.We are going to the best power school in the U.S The United Power Academy.But first we have to go through a training exam which is what we are preparing for._

 _Before we talk about the academy I should describe me and my best friend.I have short green hair,5,4 in size and I wear a green T-shirt and Green shorts and I have a very loud attitude.Meanwhile Flare has Short red hair,5,7 in size and wears a black shirt with a black jacket and some jeans.He had a very calm attitude and has always been popular with girls but chooses not to choose any girl because he doesn't want to date anyone yet.Now then back to the story_

 _Chapter 1:The Start_

 _I woke up from bed ready to go with flare to the U.S Power Academy,My mom tells me I should go eat breakfast so I rush down take some bacon and shove it into my mouth and leave I walk over to flares giant house and knock.Flare opens the door and we are ready to go.So I asked "flare you ready for exams".He responds and says "Definitely,but I hope your able to keep up with me man"And then he cracks a chuckle."Dick move man" I said "hehe sorry let's go run over to the entrance exams or well be late" "Yeah let's rush over".After that me and flare run as fast as we can over to the academy and we barely make it and then we see a giant school and we're both stunned just like that I honestly couldn't even move until flare got excited and told me to rush over.After that there is a podium and some seats and that's where us the 10000 students go sit and we see some guards and a guy who looks like the principal.The man has shark black hair,a blackish beard and is about like 6,4 in size."Hello there everyone my name is Mr.Moku,I hope your ready for the entrance exams"."In this academy you will learn how to control your Chiku or Powers and you will be heavily graded on your performance"."Now then the entrance exam there are about 10000 students here but only 1000 of you will make it to the academy by One trial a 20 mile race and the first 1000 who make it will be in the academy"_

 _After Mr.Moku said that there was a lot of people getting worried but me and Flare definitely were not scared one bit."Ok then the race will start in 3,2,1 GO!_

 _Chapter 2:The Entrance Exam race_

 _Holy hell was I surprised as people ran over me and flare and we then got helped by a group of girls?."Uhhh Thanks I guess","No problem the names Sandra we felt bad because everyone toppled you two over with a smile"Hello there my name is Pura and the girl over there is named Reed" "Well enough chit chat girls let run"."Yeah Sandra and Pura said and flare was also ready to go".Wr Started running and by 20 Minutes we were in the top half of the runners,"You two aren't that bad you know that" said Sandra."You girls are pretty good as well" flare said.An hour passes and it's the final stretch and we are in the front,but all if a sudden flare says something very quietly but we all hear it"Sorry guys" and then he just somehow goes like 20 times faster and gets first place.The Girls and I were in absolute shock but then we also made it with Sandra getting 2nd,Me getting 3rd,Pura getting forth and Reed getting 5th.Now then me and the girls were gonna go confront flare about what happened._

 _CHAPTER END_


End file.
